


High School Devils

by Amy122, SilverMoonCrisis



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy122/pseuds/Amy122, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonCrisis/pseuds/SilverMoonCrisis
Summary: A fun, drama-filled high school AU because we wanted the twins to be a happy family with their parents.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SilverMoonCrisis and I was messing around and one of us thought it would be fun to do an AU of DMC with the twins in High School.

“Dante.”

“...Dante...”

Sigh. “Damn it, Dante.”

Dante’s hand went out, eyes still closed, to block the blow that his twin was about to land on his chest. He couldn’t hide his grin as he heard his twin’s telltale disgusted noise, a noise that only meant one thing: he was annoyed.

Dante opened his eyes, seeing his twin scowling down at him. Still smirking, Dante yawned and asked, “Morning, Verge. What gives?” 

Vergil rolled his eyes. “Mother asked me to wake you up.”

Dante buried his head under his pillow. “Why?” he whined. “The sun’s barely even up.”

“Idiot,” Vergil growled, “we have school today. The alarm went off half an hour ago.”

Dante shot up immediately, his hair falling into his eyes, and scrambled for his phone. On his calendar app, today was definitely highlighted with the one event called ‘school starts.’ “Shit… I forgot.”

“Of course you did.” Vergil swiped his hair back, already showered and dressed in the uniform of their new private school. “I woke up early, unlike your careless self, and did all my chores for the day.” It was Dante’s turn to roll his eyes; his brother never missed an opportunity to try and make himself look better than everyone else. “Mother won’t be able to take us to school today, so I’m leaving in fifteen minutes. And I’m not waiting for you.” With a huff, Vergil left Dante’s room.

“Whatever, know-it-all,” Dante muttered.

“Moron.”

“Peacock.”

“Half-wit.”

“Asshole!”

“Boys, please,” their mother’s still-sleepy voice echoed throughout the halls. “Not on your first day of school, okay?”

“With all due respect, Mother,” Dante heard Vergil tell her, “it’s not my fault Dante is running late.”

“I know, dear.” Eva went into Dante’s room, where he was sitting at in his bed.

The first thing she did was press a kiss to her youngest son’s forehead before handing him his school uniform. Walking around the bed, she walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains allowing the sun to shine in.

“I hope you remember which uniform to wear, sweetie, ” she said.

From there, Eva left Dante’s room leaving him to start the day. Dante laid back in bed, uniform still in hand, and figured a few more minutes of sleep wouldn’t kill him or Vergil. He’d be up and dressed by then, and ready to go to school.

However, he was not really expecting to fall back asleep. But he did, and he was actually startled when his mother once again came into his room, knocking urgently. “Dante, it’s almost seven. Please get up. Your brother already left.”

“Aw, man!” Dante lugged himself out of bed, dropping the garments his mother had handed to him earlier. He stumbled into the bathroom to do what he called ‘bathing,’ which essentially consisted of brushing his teeth, putting on deodorant and cologne. He didn’t bother with his hair, only taking a few seconds to run his fingers through it, and went back to his room to collect his uniform.

Unfortunately, because Dante never kept his room clean and organized, he had left the new uniform on the floor, amongst several other pieces of clothing, his favorite coat, socks and other such things, including the uniform from his old school. “Uhh… damn it,” he muttered, picking up one of the blazers to study it. He actually had no idea what his mother had handed him that morning. “Mom?” Too late. Eva was on the second-floor shower, and couldn’t hear his call. “Damn it,” he cursed again and took another look at the two similar-looking blazers. He chose the one that was less wrinkled, figuring that since it looked new and was a little stiff, that must be the right one. He threw on the matching color pants as well as an old pair of boots. He was only missing the shirt.

He knelt down, searching through the absolute chaos that was his room. “Where is it, where is it?” He had no luck, only finding the old one with the sewn up hole in the shoulder from where Vergil had stabbed him. He sighed, shrugged, and tossed it back to the floor, instead throwing on the blazer and buttoning it up rather than putting on a dirty shirt. “Oh, well,” he said, grabbing his new bookbag, taking a moment to shout out “Bye, Mom! Love you!” as he practically flew down the stairs, and out the door.

Remembering the way to school, Dante thought that maybe, just maybe he should try to go to bed at a decent hour. After thinking that several times, he shook his head. He wasn’t Vergil, who went to bed around 8:30 - 9 every night. He liked to stay up and either jam out on Nevan, or play games late into the night.

Coming up to the school, he slowed his pace down and walked through the fence. Walking inside the building, he remembered his class, he started to search for it. Upon finding it, he opened the door and realized that he was wearing the wrong uniform. He had to laugh at himself. Oh, boy, he thought, trying to keep the stupid grin off his face.

The homeroom teacher glanced at his watch, and then at Dante. “Well, thank you for arriving just in time,” he said, raising an eyebrow.

“No problem,” Dante chirped. A few of the students whispered, and another few giggled.

“Young man, you are aware that this is Silverleaf Institute, yes?” 

Dante shrugged. “Totally.” He flashed a pair of Ocelot fingers at the now bewildered instructor, his grin breaking out on his face now. “You got me, Teach,” he said, pulling out his cell phone and starting to record himself amongst his peers. “Do it for the Vine!”

Most of the class laughed, and Dante caught sight of Vergil in the back row corner seat, where he usually preferred to sit, and pointed the camera at him. “Hey, bro,” he said, prompting several students to turn and look at Vergil, and then giggling some more. Vergil merely rolled his eyes and set his head in a hand, trying to ignore the chaos that erupted in the room and his idiot brother.

“Class, settle down, please!” The teacher clapped his hands, and got the students to quiet down. He turned back to Dante, annoyed. “Please put your cellular phone away, or I will have to confiscate it.” Dante made a funny gesture as the ending to his “vine” and slipped the phone away, strutting to an open seat and taking it. “Are you in my homeroom? What’s your name?”

“The name’s Dante,” the precocious young boy answered. “Betcha won’t forget it!”

The teacher checked his roster and looked crestfallen when he noticed the name on the sheet. “Dante of Sparda. I’m assuming that Vergil of Sparda must be your brother.” Both twins rolled their eyes, having been used to this sort of treatment. “Well, Dante, I hope you understand that you cannot be inappropriately dressed, as you must represent our school properly.”

“Sure,” Dante said carelessly. “Whatever you say, Teach.”

Dante could have sworn he saw the teacher’s eye twitch. “That being said, you will have to go to the main office for a loaner uniform. The class aides will escort you.” 

To make sure he stays out of trouble, no doubt, Vergil thought to himself. How foolish.

“Miss Starrh? Miss Dohman?” the teacher asked, “Would you please escort Son of Sparda to the office and make sure he returns with the correct uniform?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two girls standing up. “Yes, sir,” said one of them.

Seeing both girls walking past him, Dante figured might as well follow the lovelies. Walking into the hallway, he walked behind both girls, eyeing them both. One was taller than the other, she had long brown hair that fell toward her thighs, he had caught a glimpse of her large bust and wide hips before she walked out. He could feel a grin starting to form on his face. Turning his attention to the shorter one, he noticed beforehand she had a smaller bust than the other girl, thick and curvy.

Not bad, I got two hot babes here!

“So you’re a slob?” The question came from the tall brunette girl.

Dante had been so involved in his boyish ogling, that he almost ignored her. “What's that, babe?”

“Oh, Chris, that's being too kind,” the shorter one said sweetly. “Even a slob puts effort into showering before school.”

Dante had to snicker. “Damn, baby girl, you sure got a mouth on you. What else does it do?”

The brunettes stopped at a pair of double doors, each standing on either side. Neither of them were amused at his lewd joke. The shorter one put her hands on her hips, which Dante noticed were wide enough to effectively shorten her skirt in the back. “That's Miss Starrh to you, you repugnant brute,” she said in a snobby tone. She pointed to the office doors. “Ask the receptionist for your loaner uniform and don't dawdle. We're not missing class because of you.”

“Unlike you, ass clown, I’d rather keep my grades up and stay out of trouble, thank you very much. Pig,” was the reply from the taller brunette.

Dante realized both girls had a mouth on them, although he wasn’t sure which one had the bigger mouth. Sighing to himself he figured he’d better play with them on their way back to homeroom than right now.

Walking into the office, Dante was able to ask for a loaner uniform and looked at the color. The only thing he liked was the red stripes, the shirts was a light grey with a dark grey vest around the edges had red stripes and the pants had red stripes toward the feet.

“You’ll have to go and change in the boys bathroom,” said the receptionist.

“Okay,” he drawled out. Luckily there was a set of bathrooms right outside of the office, so he strutted on out, uniform draped over his shoulders, and looked back at the two briefly. “You're welcome to join me, girls, I don't mind,” he said, his stupid grin spreading across his face.

“Hurry up!” they both snapped in unison.

Dante shrugged. “Worth a shot,” he remarked, going into the bathroom to change.

While he was gone, the shorter brunette turned her nose up and away from the direction that the degenerate boy had gone. “Ugh, what an absolute barbarian,” she commented to her friend. “Who decided to allow such gutter trash into this school?”

“I don’t know, last I heard we didn’t allow such shit in this school. Besides, pigs belong on a farm, not in a school building such as this one,” Christine answered. Sighing, she flipped a piece of her hair over her shoulder. “The-heck,” she paused after seeing a teacher walking past them both, “is taking him so long?” she asked. “Did he somehow manage to drown himself in the toilet?” This made Kit snicker a bit.

Christine was starting to lose her patience, and fast. She didn’t want to stay out of homeroom much longer. The bell went off just then, making both her and Kit late for their first class of the day. Feeling her temper starting to rise, she began to tap her foot as if waiting for him to come out. “Would you hurry the fuck up in there?” she demanded. “Kit and I would like to get back to homeroom sometime today!” 

After what seemed like an eternity, Dante finally emerged, dressed in the proper uniform (though very clearly did not have the shirt buttoned up), and sauntered over to Christine and Kit, looking pleased with himself. “Sorry for the wait, ladies,” he said, grinning. 

Kit made a disgusted noise. “Gods, just hurry and follow us back to class. I will be reporting this to the homeroom teacher, by the way.”

“Whatever makes you happy, babe,” Dante replied. Once they got to their classroom door, he almost affectionately swept an arm over Christine's shoulders and the other around Kit's waist. “Thanks, ladies. I owe you one.”

Shrugging his arm off her shoulder, Christine spoke up, “If you want to keep your arms and hands, then I highly suggest you keep them to yourself.”

“Aww, c’mon babe, don’t be like that,” he whispered.

Next thing she knew, her body went stiff as her eyes widened, clenching her fist, she was ready to nail someone. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself inside, which wasn’t working. Instead, she turned and smacked Dante on the face. “I said, keep your hands to yourself, pervert!” she stated.

She realized that he had done the same thing to her best friend and had a handprint on the other side of his face. The shorter girl was blushing, angry and pulling her skirt down in the back. “Perverted pig,” Christine said.

Dante hadn't even flinched. He smirked at Christine, giving her a pair of Ocelot fingers. “Love you too, Sugartits,” he said and ducked away from her while making a calling-on-the-phone gesture with his hand at Kit. “Call me later, Sweetcheeks.” He tried not to laugh at the look she gave him, like she was about to murder him, and practically flew into the room and into a seat, leaving the girls to enter after him, faces dark with irritation and annoyance. 

The homeroom teacher stopped mid-sentence to look at the trio re-enter and looked at his watch. “That certainly took a while,” he remarked, silently assuming it was the fault of the delinquent Son of Sparda. “Would you care to explain yourselves?”

“Yes, Son of Sparda,” Kit sneered, the name dripping with venom. “Would you care to explain yourself?”

Leaning his chair back, Dante kicked his feet up on his desk, and did not have a care in the world. “Nope, I don’t have anything to explain, teach,” he said, placing his hands behind his head. Taking a quick glance at the two girls, he gave them both a quick wink. Kit tugged her skirt down more over her hips in a huff, and took her seat, looking incredibly displeased.

If it wasn’t for the fact that--that god damn asshole was a new student, I’d rip him to shreds! Christine thought to herself.

Never in her life had anyone ever violated her before! And it was the same with Kit, no one had ever touched her that way either. The teacher looked more concerned than suspicious for the girls, but then turned to Dante, who was kicking back in his seat.

“Riiight,” the teacher said. “I’ll skip out the detention for being late, since it’s the first day, but please be more punctual next time.”

The rest of the class went surprisingly smooth, as most of it was just going over the syllabus, expectations for class and work ethic. Dante was one of the first ones out of the room when the bell rang for the next class, and he did notice Kit hang back and speak privately to the teacher, though he really didn’t care.

Dante walked beside his brother, who of course, ignored him in favor of reading his book. “Hey, Verge, did ya see how those chicks looked at me?” He plucked the chest of his blazer a little bit. “They’re crazy about me.”

“Doubtful,” Vergil replied, turning the page of his book. He somehow managed to avoid walking into anybody while reading at the same time.

“Bet?” Dante grinned.

“No, because I can guess exactly what happened,” Vergil said in a deadpan tone. “You harassed those girls and said things that made you look like an absolute fool. Additionally, judging from those fading handprint marks on your face and the way one of them was tugging her uniform, she slapped you because you flipped up her skirt.” Before Dante could retort, Vergil continued, “And don’t think I didn’t hear what the other one called you. You’re absolutely reprehensible, Dante.”

“Only on Tuesdays, Verge.”

“Idiot,” Vergil muttered, cutting in front of his brother to enter their second-period class, English. 

Things were looking a bit brighter for Dante, however, for the two class aides who escorted him earlier were also in his class. Both girls were standing by a window talking. One thing was for sure, he did catch his name from the short girl. Deciding to ignore the words, he let his eyes roam all over her body, before moving toward the taller girl. His eyes trailed over her wide hips to her large bust. He wondered how big were they exactly? He sauntered over to the seat next to Vergil and whispered to him the exact question on his mind, “Hey. Hey bro.”

“What.”

“What bra size do you think Tata over there is rockin’?” Dante motioned towards Christine. Vergil didn’t even acknowledge this with an eye roll, and kept sorting out his bookbag, preparing to take notes for class. “C’mon, help me out here. Her boobs are bigger than your head.”

“Why don’t you go over there and ask her yourself?” Vergil sneered, obviously being sarcastic. “While you’re at it, you can go and sit next to her too. I don’t want to be seen with you.”

Dante chuckled. “I think it’s a little late for that,” he remarked, nodding his head towards the window panes that separated the hallway from the classroom. Several female students were huddled around the window, staring right at the twins. Dante used one hand to lean over Vergil’s desk and the other to blow a kiss through the window. The girls squealed to each other and ran off to their classes.

Vergil now glared at his brother. “Go away, or I’ll throw you through that window,” he threatened.

Dante didn’t move. “Not in the expensive new school Mom and Dad sent us to, you won’t.”

Vergil stood up in a flash, knocking the chair back, and grabbed the front of Dante’s shirt, slamming him against the window, though not forcefully enough to break it like he’d just promised. Some of the students started staring. The elder son of Sparda narrowed his eyes, and the tiniest hint of a wicked-looking smirk appeared over his lips. “Bet?” he said lowly, mocking the way Dante had said it earlier.

Dante just laughed. “If you’re gonna do it, can you throw me over there instead of through the window?” he asked, motioning towards the two snobby brunette girls that had quite honestly gotten on his nerves a little. “Remember what Mom said this morning? I don’t think she’d be happy if the principal called her and told her that you not only broke their window, but caused harm to your poor little brother dearest.”

Vergil seemed adamant about throwing Dante through the window, but he also loved his mother and didn’t want to upset her. “Stay away from me or you’re dead,” he growled, and hurled his brother across the room. The students who were watching the scene gasped, but then broke out into applause as Dante flipped and landed perfectly on his feet in a little bow in front of Kit and Christine.

Narrowing her eyes, Christine didn't want to be near the perverted pig at all. “What do you want now?” she questioned.

She really didn't want him anywhere near her or her best friend. If it weren't for the fact that they were on school grounds and all, she would probably have nailed the guy in the face by now. Before giving him a chance to answer, she spat, “Speak up or forever hold your peace. If it's something perverted, I'm not answering you.”

“I just wanted to ask you a question, babe,” he said.

“Anything you’re bound to ask is surely inappropriate,” Kit replied for her friend. “Therefore, you don’t get to say anything. Now go away.”

“Hey, c’mon, you’re not making this any easier on me, ladies,” he replied back.

“I swear, you touch me again, and I’ll slap the fuck out of you into next week,” Christine threatened. She wasn’t about to let Dante touch her or violate her again. Clenching her fist, she was ready to hit him if he dared to reach out to her. 

Before he could get a word out, the teacher soon came in asking everyone to take their seats. Deciding to take the nearest seat, Dante was seated right behind Kit. Grinning, he thought, Must be my lucky day! 

Kit scoffed and set her hands on her hips for a moment before staring down the delinquent young man right in the eyes. A tiny shiver went down her spine, though she was too angry with him to really pay it any heed. She snobbily told him, “I’ll have you know that Mister Strife is on to you.”

“Cool,” Dante replied calmly, winking. 

Kit rolled her eyes as she took her seat and adjusted her long ponytail behind her, purposely flicking it into Dante’s face. She wanted to make him regret taking the seat behind her, after what he did today! 

The teacher introduced himself as Mister Tribal and began handing out copies of the syllabus. He gave small piles to the students sitting in the front, instructing them to take one and pass it back while he did roll call. Of course, Kit took hers and tossed the last sheet behind her, not caring if it hit his desk or if he caught it or not.

Hearing a small complaint from Dante, Kit ignored him and turned to her paper. Christine, on the other hand, handed the stack of paper to the other twin behind her, letting him take it before passing it along. Upon looking at the paper, Christine was unsure what was going on at the moment. The teacher had started talking about a project he was assigning.

“Everyone is to partner up with the person sitting behind them for this assignment,” Mister Tribal said.

What? Ugh! Kit thought. There was no way in seven hells that she going to partner up with Dante. Raising her hand, she asked, “Mister Tribal, is it possible to switch partners?” she asked.

Standing there, he scratched his head for a moment, “Miss Starrh, I know there’s a lot of people you don’t like, but can you try to at least get along with the new student? Just for this class?” he asked. Pitying her friend, Christine wanted to say something but, didn’t know exactly what to say. She would rather pair with her best friend.

Kit sighed. “Yes, sir.” She was not happy.

“Your assignment will be due in two weeks, you’re to choose a book to write a report on. Both you and your partner will choose one book, and both of you will have to have a copy of the same book so you both can keep up with what you’re reading,” he explained to the class. The students murmured mostly in agreement. “With that settled, we’ll start today's lesson on vocabulary. Please pull out your books and turn to page 203,” he said. Everyone did as they were told, reaching into their bags to pull out their books or pulling it over to them. Most pulled out paper and pencils to prepare for any writing.

The rest of the class flew by, fast. The class was told that, during either lunch or their free period, they would need to go to the library to pick out a book and that they'd need two copies of the book they choose.

Vergil didn't say a word to the girl who sat in front of him during English class. For the next period, physical education, he stood at a distance watching all the other students. Some were playing ball, others sitting down and the two girls from both homeroom and his English class were in his PE class as well. They were the only two he recognized. Of course, Dante was surrounded by a flock of students, mostly female. And of course, here came Dante with his entourage. Vergil rolled his eyes, trying to drown out the sounds of chittering and excited whispers. “Now what?” he droned rudely. “I’m busy, Dante, go away.”

“Busy with what?” Dante asked. “You’re not doing anything.”

“And that is far more important than dealing with you,” Vergil snarled. “Take yourself and your,” he paused, raising an eyebrow at Dante’s twittering fans, “crowd, and get away from me.”

“Aw, Verge,” Dante pleaded. “The lovelies here just wanted to watch us spar. Some of them were pretty impressed by what you did last period.” Someone squealed about how cool the twins were, and the small crowd erupted in applause. Vergil left immediately to walk around the track, but Dante followed him, the crowd cheering behind them. “See? So how ‘bout it? Wanna go a round?”

“No,” Vergil huffed, continuing to walk, and Dante kept following him. “Sparring with you is worthless, because you’re no challenge for me.”

Dante started walking backwards, still next to his brother, but addressing the crowd. “Sorry, everyone, give me a minute,” he said almost sincerely. “Vergil’s on his man-period right now.” The crowd giggled, although all Vergil did was give him a dirty look. Dante lightly mock-punched his brother in the arm. “C’mon, please? I’ll let you throw me across the whole entire football field, how about that?”

“Throw yourself across the field,” Vergil replied. “I’m not your show dog.”

“Lighten up, man,” Dante insisted. “I know having fun is a foreign concept for you, but--” He trailed off. Their path around the track had led them right to the two girls from earlier, who were chatting with one another, the shorter one looking into a compact mirror. “Omigod, besties!” Dante crowed in a high pitched voice, going over to them, casually snaking each arm around either of their waists.

They both exclaimed both at once, “Don’t touch me, Dante!” 

He ignored them, calling to his brother, “Hey, Verge, if you spar with me, I’ll get one of my besties here to show off the goods. Take your pick!” Kit squirmed in his unnaturally powerful grip as much as she could without dropping her compact. There was some dissent among the small crowd, along with two claims that they could convince Vergil. “We’ve got Sweetcheeks over here,” he lifted Kit a little bit off the ground, causing her to squeal, “and Sugartits right here.” He repeated the motion with Christine. Before she could react, Dante smirked down at her. “My brother was looking you up’n’down in English,” he told her, “and he said he wanted to know your bra size.”

Vergil stopped, though did not react, clearly uncaring of the ‘offer.’ Though he told himself he wasn’t doing what he was about to do to get his stupid brother away from those poor girls, he did want to humiliate Dante as much as he could. He purposely avoided looking at either Kit or Christine, though it didn’t stop him from having just a brief glance. “You know, Dante,” Vergil said calmly, “if you’re that obsessed with her anatomy, there are other ways to let her know just how much you appreciate her appearance.” Some of Dante’s small crowd let out an ‘ooh’ noise, as if hyping up a fight. Someone wolf whistled. “It’s too bad, though, because she’d never fall for a moron whose thoughts come from the wrong head.”

Dante’s eyes narrowed, though he was still smirking like the moron Vergil said he was. The crowd went quiet now, all of them watching the twins go back and forth with wide eyes as if watching a match of ping pong. “Wow, super original joke, Verge. Did you stay up all night writing that one or did you get it from Mom?”

“Ooohh,” went the crowd again.

“I know you stayed up all night,” Vergil retorted, “and did nothing productive, such as washing those disgusting, crusted bedclothes of yours.”

The crowd got louder. “OOOOHHHH, DAMN!”

Dante let go of the girls and swiped his hair back, causing him to look exactly like Vergil, which caused the fan crowd to scream with delight. He lowered his voice to sound exactly like Vergil, though in a mocking tone, “Look at me, everybody, I’m Vergil! I’m so smart and I know everything and I’m such a mama’s boy. In addition, I make stupid dick and masturbation jokes that aren’t subtle or funny at all. Look at me, I’m Vergil, I’m better than everyone else!”

Feeling her temper starting to rise, Christine was getting to the point of hitting Dante. People who thought of themselves as better than others pissed her off. Clenching her fist, Christine punched Dante in the side.

“She hit him!” came a cry from one of the fangirls.

“Ow,” Dante said, though it was more of an emphasis on the way she had just decked him. “What a right hook! It kinda stings.”

Christine ignored him. “People like you piss me off, making fun of others just because you think they're better than you.” She punched him again. “In reality, I'm sure it's actually you who thinks you're better than everyone around you.” Lowering her fist she walked past him. “You make me sick.”

She paused right beside the other twin and spoke to him, “I feel for you, having an asshole of a brother.” She walked away from the scene with her friend running after her to calm her down.

Vergil made eye contact with her, briefly. Maybe she had a similar issue with a foolish excuse of a brother too. He quickly turned back to Dante, smirking a little bit (a scary sight to some of the crowd). “Are you done with your childish antics?” he asked. “You're no match for me, but you're even less of a match for her,” he nodded his head towards the direction Christine went. “What next? Getting caught off guard by the other one?”

Dante cracked his knuckles. “Let's go,” he insisted. “We'll see who gets caught off guard.” The twins circled each other for about three seconds before dashing towards each other, Vergil catching Dante's punch with one hand, and holding it in place. They struggled against the other's strength, and the crowd became simultaneously upset and also egging on the fight. This was short lived, however, because there was a loud and shrill blow of a whistle.

“It's Mister Amicitia!” someone called.

“Let's get out of here,” someone else suggested, and the crowd dispersed.

Feeling someone pulling them back by the collars of their shirts, the twins were separated by the coach. “Alright, let’s put a stop to this fighting. You're both brothers, and twins to be exact. I don't allow fighting in my class, you're both staying late to clean up the field,” he said. “You can start by putting away the materials that were used in class today.”

This was something Vergil wanted to avoid, trouble. He didn't want to be seen with Dante causing a scene. Turning on his heel, he began to do what he was told. Out of the corner of his eye, Vergil had noticed Dante walking away, hopping the tall fence, which meant he was skipping the rest of his classes. Sighing to himself, Vergil reached up and brushed his hair back out of his face. He was going to have to get this done fast if he didn't want to be late for his next class. 

Vergil got the work done rather quickly, washing his face off with water before changing out of his PE clothes and back to the school uniform. Luckily, he made it to his next class right on time. Several students approached him throughout the day to ask him questions about Dante, his whereabouts, and about Vergil himself. Silently condemning Dante for leaving him to deal with the boy's apparent ‘fans,’ Vergil either ignored or waved them away. He had no intention of socializing in any way during school.

He found he had all but one class with the same two girls his brother had harassed earlier. Something felt odd to him, not a bad thing, but just… bizarre. And he had narrowed it down to being something having to do with those girls, for he seldom even glanced at anyone else. Vergil was confused and didn't like it. He didn't like not knowing about things.

Coincidentally, Vergil's path home happened to be the same as Kit and Christine's, at least the first part of it. He briefly wondered whether they would go anywhere specific, but then told himself that it didn't matter. I don't need to know these girls, or anything about them, as long as they stay out of his way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update. We ran into either a writer's block or we've been busy. Mostly both. And even if I play the games I can't get nothing to come to mind...  
> Neither one of us own Devil May Cry, we either own copy of the games and/or soundtracks. We just own our own OC.

The girls’ day passed by without any other issues, other than a slight sensation that someone or something was watching them. The bell rang, and Kit stayed behind with Christine for a moment while the rest of the class stampeded out of the door, glad to be free of school and lectures for the day. When the way was clear, they walked out the school building together, and stood by the gate while Kit fixed her makeup.

Slightly after beginning the walk to their homes, Kit cut herself off in the middle of the conversation she and Christine were having about scheduling study time together. She silently urged Christine to keep walking but lowering her voice.

“Have you been feeling strange today?” Kit asked.

Christine looked confused. “Strange how?”

“Like…” Kit lowered her voice even more. “Like you’re being watched?”

Christine was used to hearing this sort of thing from Kit. Ever since they had become close friends while growing up, she had come to understand what Kit’s psychic powers were and how they could affect her. “Now that you mention it…” Christine trailed off for a moment. Bringing it up made her remember the random chills she’d gotten down her spine multiple times during the school day. She, too, lowered her voice. “Are you picking up on something?”

“I’m not sure,” Kit replied.

Christine raised an eyebrow. That was an answer she’d never heard before. “You mean you can’t tell what it could be?”

Kit shook her head. “For some reason… it just escapes me. It’s like trying to remember a specific answer to a question, and it’s right on the tip of your tongue…”

“But you can’t place it.”

“Right.” Kit nodded. “I’m not sure if we should search for it or not. In the meantime, have the rest of my red brick dust.” She looked through her school bag and brought out a small white pouch that was tied shut, with a little smear of reddish orange dust near the top. “I have more at home, so go ahead,” she insisted, Christine eventually taking and pocketing the little pouch.

“If you’re sure,” the taller brunette said.

Kit smiled and nodded. “It’s fine. I’ll get my homework done as soon as possible, and then later I’ll text you and see if it looks safe to go.”

Christine nodded. “Got it.”

Overhearing the shorter girl, Vergil was unsure of what she was talking about. He was beginning to think that she was crazy. He had taken a quick glance at the other girl, whom he knew he was paired with for the English class project and was unsure if he should just work on it alone since he knew he could get more done without someone slowing him down. However, the more he thought about it, the more he knew that if he did work on it alone and turned it in without the girl involved then, both would not only get a bad grade, but it would bring his overall grade down and he didn’t need that. Dante on the other hand, Vergil knew all too well. It surprised him that his twin had been able to keep moving forward in school.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kit noticed him and decided to ask him for the whereabouts of his brother, who was her partner for the same project. “Vergil, right?” Seeing she gained his attention, she knew she was correct. “Is there any way you can contact your brother or give me his number since he and I have that project to do?” she asked as politely as possible.

“Knowing Dante, he’s lying around sleeping, you can find him yourself and ask,” he answered.

Kit took a deep breath and bit back a snarky reply; that wasn’t what she had asked. “Okay, do you know of any place he might be?”

Vergil shrugged. “Around here, probably,” he said vaguely. Raising an eyebrow at her, he continued, “Are we done here?”

Kit couldn’t help but roll her eyes and merely walked away from him. Once he was out of earshot, she said to Christine, “So rude. And vastly unhelpful.”

“I didn’t see that perverted pig after PE,” Christine remarked. “Must have ditched.”

Kit groaned. “Oh, of course. Any delinquent like that is prone to skipping class.”

“Right?” Christine looked inside her bookbag and remembered something. “I actually have something to do still. I found this note in my locker, I don’t recognize the writing at all,” Christine said, pulling out said note. She stood there looking at it and flipped it over several times. “And there’s no name either, its strange…” 

Kit put a finger below her lip in thought. “A secret admirer, maybe?”

“Who knows?” Sliding it back into her school bag, Christine looked at her friend. “You can go ahead without me, I’m going to see who left this. I’ll call you later.”

Kit smiled and nodded. “Sure.” They waved to each other and Christine went back into the school building while Kit started walking towards home. She stopped at the large wooded park next to the school, known as Sunny Vista Hill, and looked longingly at the peaceful setting, wondering if she should take some time to relax and read a little bit. She quickly texted her father to let him know she’d be at the park for a little while and went to one of the gazebos scattered around the park. She pulled out the book she had went ahead and chosen by herself for her project, since Dante had disappeared by lunch time. She was luckily able to find two copies, and once she found him, she’d planned on giving him the book as well as a lecture on skipping class and keeping his hands to himself.

She settled comfortably on one of the gazebo seats and opened her book to read. The slight breeze and sounds of birds chittering were very relaxing, incredibly ideal for reading. A few pages in, she was starting to wish she had some tea when a multitude of flapping wings was heard in the air, and a loud, awful noise. She sighed, figuring that was what scared the birds away, and was content to continue reading until the noise got louder. Almost obnoxiously louder. She closed her book and stood up with the intention to move to a different spot until the obnoxiously loud noise stopped and she heard mumbling.

“Hey pretty girl… aw man… I have such rotten luck…” 

Kit looked up at the source of the voice. Lo and behold, there was Dante, Son of Sparda, _napping_ in an apple tree next to the gazebo, using his bookbag as a pillow. Kit swore an exasperated epithet under her breath and called out to him. No response. She tried raising her voice, and still nothing. Finally, she stooped down to pick up the least dirty apple that had fallen off the tree and threw it right at him as hard as she could. He made no movement whatsoever, and then slowly started slipping off the branch headfirst. Kit’s eyes widened, and she gasped in horror when he merely flopped out of the tree like a ragdoll. 

He suddenly landed upright on his feet and caught his book bag that came falling with him, making Kit almost scream. He smirked down at her. “Sup, babe? You worried about me?”

“No,” she replied curtly, “and you will _never_ call me that again.” She stuck her nose up and away in the air, looking very snobby. “You may _properly_ address me as ‘Miss,’ or ‘Kitiara,’ or ‘Miss Kitiara.’”

“Whoa, pretty high class there, aren’t you, Kitty?” Dante’s grin widened as Kit’s eyes shot open in shock, and she turned slightly pink.

She regained her composure and crossed her arms, standing with one hip out. “You will either address me the way I tell you to address me, or I’ll turn in this project without your name on it. Mister Tribal will understand, I’m sure.”

Standing there, Dante remembered the last time he had a project to do with someone. Both him and the person failed because he didn’t do his part. He even remembers the look on his father’s face. Shivering, Dante knew that his father had a scary side to him when he gets angered. Reaching up, he rubbed the back of his head. He’d never hear the end of it from his father.

Figuring it would be best to do the project, Dante had agreed with Kit in doing the project. “Alright, alright. You got me…Kit.” he mumbled the last part. He'd do anything to avoid upsetting his parents. And on top of that, he didn't want to get into trouble either. The last time he got into trouble with both his parents, was when he and Vergil, had fought. Not fist fighting or words, but an actual sword fight. Dante was stabbed in the shoulder, while Dante had impaled his twin. He remembered getting an earful from both parents. Although his mother rarely got angry, _that_ was one time she was angered.

Kit narrowed his eyes at him and relented… for now. She reached into her bookbag and pulled out the extra copy of the book she had picked up at the school library. “I took the liberty of choosing this one without your input, because you were absent.” She shoved it into his hands, and he looked it over while she continued, “I'll have you know that because I stood around waiting for you and you never showed up, there weren’t many other choices left.”

Dante looked at her and shrugged. “Sorry…?”

“You should be,” she snapped, “because now you’re going to sit there and read at least three chapters of that book before we go home.” She pointed to the gazebo.

Dante raised a brow. “What--you mean _now?”_

“I didn’t stutter.” Kit stared right into his eyes. “Sit down, _right now.”_

Dante sighed, but went to take a seat, and Kit took the one opposite him. “You don’t have to be so pushy, you know.”

Kit reopened her own book without looking at him. “You’re right, I don’t,” she replied, her tone somewhat softer but still venomous, “I can always just leave your name off the project. Again, I’m sure our teacher would understand, since he has such a delinquent ruffian in his class.”

“Even if you do, I’m sure we’d both get a failing grade, _Kit,”_ he said. As he opened the book to chapter one, he knew one thing. He was going to be late coming home for dinner tonight. And to make things worse, he had no way to call home. And besides even if he did call, it would be his luck if Vergil answered the phone instead of his mother.

Sitting there reading over their books, neither one of them said a word for about an hour and a half. The only thing that could be heard amongst them was the pages flipping, the birds chirping and cars going by. The silence was soon broken between the two when an electronic tune started to go off. Judging from the sound of it, it was a fanfare from a video game that Dante had played several times.

“Who could be calling--Oh!” Sitting there, Dante watched as Kit answered her phone. “Hello, Mrs. Dohman,” she answered. “What can I do for you?”

“Kit, is Christine with you? It’s been an hour and she hasn’t come home yet, I called Adrian who said she wasn’t with him. I figured she would be with you and the two of you would be doing stuff like you always do,” the woman explained.

“No, Mrs. Dohman, she said she had something to do and went back to school. I haven’t been at school for a while.” Kit answered, closing her book and stuffing it into her bag. “I can look for her if you want.”

“Please do, my baby isn’t answering her phone, and I’m worried sick about her.”

“I’ll let you know as soon as I find her,” Kit replied, and politely bade Christine’s mother goodbye. She went over to Dante and put a hand on her hip while she peered over at his book. “We’ve been here for over an hour, and you’re only on page ten?” she chided him.

“Don’t blame me.” Dante threw his head back against the gazebo seat and groaned. “This book is so boring.”

“You’re the one who decided to ditch school,” Kit informed him. “If you had at least been around for lunch, we could have picked out something better. So, it’s _your_ fault.” She rolled her eyes. “Anyway, let’s go.”

“Huh?” Dante raised an eyebrow. “I thought you said we had to--”

“I still intend to make sure you do your part of the work,” Kit interrupted him. “So come on, hurry up. We have to go back to school for a few minutes.”

“Ughh, why?” he drawled out. “Can’t I just stay here?”

“Dante of Sparda,” Kit snapped in a voice that both scared and irritated him. “You are going to read three chapters of this book even if I have to force you to do so. Now get up.” Her other hand went to her other hip. “You have two legs and a heartbeat, you can read and walk at the same time.”

Dante sighed. He hated being full-name. He closed the book though kept his thumb on his page and stood up to follow her. “You know, you’ve got a mouth on you. Good thing you’re cute, or else I’d never let you talk to me like that.”

“Lucky me,” Kit said sarcastically, and tried both texting and calling Christine. It really wasn’t like her to not at least answer a text. She grew more and more worried as they approached the school’s front gate. She tried calling again, it was then she felt her heart sink to her stomach. She heard Christine’s phone ring nearby. Finding it in the grass, but not seeing its owner anywhere, she got a bad feeling. The school was nearly empty, and it was giving her an eerie chill down her spine, though she couldn’t be sure if it was just the state of the school or something else that was up ahead.

Kneeling, Kit reached down and picked up the phone and looked for her friend. Reaching up to his tie, Dante began to undo it and used it as a bookmark. From there, he stuffed it in his school bag. “Anything I can do to help?” He questioned. He could see the worried look on her face and it told him that the two were closer than he thought.

“For starters,” she began, “you can help me look for her.” Turning on her heel she slammed the phone against his stomach and let go of it knowing he’d catch it. She started to walk toward the school building and start searching for her friend in the areas that the two always hung out.

“What do you want me to with this, babe?” Dante asked.

“If you find her before me, call me. Her phone has my number in it. If I find her before you, I'll call you.” She motioned to her own cell phone and ran off. 

Dante sighed to himself and turned around. He figured he’d start looking around the front yard where the phone was found. It didn’t make sense to him. Why would someone throw away their cell phone and run off? Looking around, he didn’t find anything out of place until a sudden scream made his ears perk up.

Immediately he headed towards the sound. Kit had found Christine first, and his eyes narrowed as he took a second to take stock of the situation. A few boys were gathered around the taller brunette, harassing her, while Kit was trying to stop the one who seemed like the ringleader, snarling vicious insults at him. The ringleader barked orders at his friends, resulting in one going after Kit instead, dragging her away by the arms, though not before she managed to rake her nails across the ringleader's face, causing him to yell in pain.

“You're going to pay for that, you bitch,” he growled, then turned back to Christine, forcefully holding up her face to make her look at him. “If you don't do what I say _right now,”_ he threatened, “I'll do worse to her than I will with you.” He gestured toward Kit, who now struggled to get the other boy's hand off her mouth, meant to keep her silent. “How ‘bout it?” He gave Christine a wicked grin. “You have no choice, now that big brother dearest can't come rescue you.” His sadistic expression changed to one of surprises as he heard his minion friends scream in panic, and turned just in time to see Dante standing over both of them, lying on the ground nursing their bloody noses. 

“Hey douchebag,” Dante called, picking Kit up off the floor to which she had fallen, standing between her and Christine's assailant. “I don't recall giving you or your slimy assholes permission to touch my girls here.”

“Oh, yeah?” The assailant snickered. “Then do something about it, pretty boy.” He twisted Christine's arm behind her, causing her to squeak at the sharp pain.

Dante shrugged, and quite literally punted the two others he had socked in the face a few yards away as if they were footballs. “Okay, tiny,” he said, shrugging, “you asked for it.” It was as if he had teleported right in front of the assailant's face, startling him into letting go of Christine as Dante's fist forcefully cracked through the assailant's jaw and sent him tumbling to the ground. In another blink of an eye, he had picked up both Kit and Christine and deposited them onto a balcony above. “Stay where I can see you,” he said, then jumped back down to his opponent. 

“Dante, wait!” Kit held her hand out for him but he was already gone. She heard him holler in what sounded like delight, and peeked over the railing to see the younger son of Sparda wailing on Christine's assailant with his bare fists. Standing there, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. The boy that Dante was hitting was none other than her best friend’s ex-boyfriend.

Something was telling her that the note Christine had was a lie. Wanting to call out to Dante, she wanted to have a whack at Elijah herself. Knowing that there may be another time to hit him, Kit decided to check on her friend.

Turning to her friend, Kit kneeled. “Are you alright?” she asked. Her eyes drifted down to her friend’s neck and saw a faint red mark. Cursing at Elijah, she knew that he wasn't good enough for her best friend, she just had that feeling since the first time she met him. Something in her was telling her to turn her friend around and walk off ignoring the guy. 

Standing, Kit turned around, about to call out to Dante only to stumble back a bit when the person behind her appeared. It was none other than Elijah. “You're nothing more than a nuisance,” he said, grabbing her by the collar and tossing her to the side. 

Suddenly, Dante appeared, catching her and motioning both girls behind him. “That’s not very nice,” he chided, and delivered a solid punch straight to Elijah’s chest, which knocked the wind out of him. 

“Dante, wait!” Kit was pulling on his arm.

“What?”

“I might be able to do something, but I need you to keep him away from me. Please?”

Dante looked down at her, a bit skeptical, but shrugged and nodded. Kit stood guard over Christine while simultaneously keeping an eye on the fight. Dante kept to the plan and protected them, but it was taking rather long, in his opinion. He stopped taunting his opponent long enough to tell her, “Anytime now, babe.”

He saw the way her eyes blinked three times; the first one showing her normal eyes, the quick second blink entirely black, then once again normal. Elijah stopped moving and desperately shrieked something entirely inhuman in deep, guttural tones. Dante had managed to get behind him and held him back as he struggled, watching some sort of essence being pulled out of Elijah and into something Kit had in her hand. Taking a closer look, he saw the dark essence going into a small jar, which she sealed with a black ribbon. As she tied the knot, the creature’s screams faded away into nothing, leaving Elijah limp but still breathing. 

"I’d hoped it wasn’t something like this," Kit whispered to herself.

Letting Elijah slump to the ground, Dante had approached Kit. "I had a feeling you weren't normal babe, but I still can't figure you out," he said, looking down at her. She seemed… tired. Well, she _did_ just do the equivalent of a basic ritual. Of course she’d be tired.

“Dante, I am going to ask you these things only once,” she said, taking a deep breath. “One, if I give you permission to flirt with me _at a later date,_ will you _please_ take _this_ situation seriously, right now?” She motioned all around her, indicating what had just happened.

Dante nodded. “Sure. Number two?”

“Don’t _ever_ speak of this again.”

"So you're going to let me flirt with you, babe?" Dante asked.

Before Kit could open her mouth, another voice spoke up, “It does not surprise me with you, Dante. Following a woman out here.” Turning to face the person, Kit saw it was none other than Dante’s twin brother, Vergil.

Vergil stood there, allowing his eyes to study the scene before him. His eyes traveled over to Kit to see that she was holding something in her hands, to his twin brother, to the boy that was slumped on the ground and finally to the girl that’s his partner in his class. His eyes landed on her neck, he could see a faint red mark.

“And sexually assaulting a woman as well, no doubt. What would mother say if she found out?” He asked. Walking over to Christine, Vergil had knelt beside her and lifted her up in his arms. Surprising her, her arms automatically went around his neck. Dante was about to take action only to see his brother’s summoned swords.

“I wouldn’t take another step unless you want to be walking around covered in blood,” he threatened. Turning his back, in a flash, Vergil had disappeared, leaving both his brother and Kit in shock.

Kit started to go after him, but stumbled a bit, Dante catching her before she fell. “Are you going to just let him…?”

“He won’t hurt her,” he replied in a serious tone she had never heard before. “Have to carry you out of here myself anyway, you’re in no condition to move.” Kit was unhappy with this, but had to comply as he was entirely right in bringing her home, and she was lucky he was bringing her home to her understanding father.


End file.
